Chemical Reactions
by dreaming.sapphire
Summary: Konoha High, a prestigious school, has decided to have an experiment. How will this experiment bring together eight different individuals who hate each other? [Chapter 3: He got too horny and we had to tie him to his bed.] RxR
1. Lucky, or Unlucky, Eight

Summary: Konoha High, a prestigious school, has decided to have an experiment. How will this experiment bring together eight different individuals who hate each other, together? RxR

Dreaming.sapphire: yea, yea. This idea just popped into my head when I was daydreaming. XD Also, all eight of them don't really get along with each other. Some of them are acquaintances or friends, blah blah. Don't worry! Each of them will have a youthful relationship with each other!! Wait… I just sounded like Gai-sensei… Ok! Anyways! On with the fic! Please enjoy and tell me what you all think. XP

**Chemical Reaction **

**Lucky, or Unlucky, Eight **

"Tenten!! Our fragile flower of youth!! We have saved you a seat!!" Lee waved jubilantly. His bowl hair-cut swayed from side to side. His hair shinier than any star and eyebrows as thick, if not thicker, as caterpillars. He was dressed in the standard Konoha High school uniform. The uniform consisted of black slacks and a black dress-shirt that could be either tucked or untucked; Lee always had his tucked in safely by his green belt. The only kid known to have a green tie, rather than the standard red, and green shoes.

* * *

**Maito Lee – **_Konoha High's fastest track-and-field member. The junior is childhood friends with Tenten and the adopted child of Maito Gai, the Phys. Ed teacher. Lee's the self-proclaimed "Eternal Rival" of Hyuga Neji. He's sometimes seen challenging Neji to spars... But most of the time, he'll be seen professing his love to Haruno Sakura. He's one of top martial artists in Konoha High, despite his dorky looking self.

* * *

_

Tenten grinned before jogging over to Lee's table, where Gaara and some other males sat. She was also dressed in the standard Konoha High school uniform for girls. The uniform consisted of a black long-sleeved top that showed some midriff, and had a sailor-like collar around the necks; held in place by a red bow. Around the wrist were double white bar lines and the same lines edging her collar. The black mini-skirt had the same white lines and red chiffon underneath that lengthened the skirt a good three inches. Black thigh-high socks covered up most of her legs and she wore black dress shoes that you would slip on. She had amber, almond-shaped eyes and chocolate brown hair that was always up in a pair of buns on top of her head, held up by her red ribbons.

* * *

**Tenten** – _The niece of Gai; she's been living with him and Lee after her parents died. She's the team captain on the Archery Team, the girl's Soccer Team, the president of the Gymnastics Club, captain of the Volleyball Team, and the girl's Basketball Team. She's also joined the Martial Arts Club; one of the top members at that. How she does it no one will know. She's the girl with no last name and has only guy friends. She doesn't have many friends since most were afraid of her 100 percent accuracy and knowledge on weaponry. She and Lee are juniors.

* * *

_

"So how've you guys been doing?" Tenten sat down on the cafeteria bench between Gaara and Lee.

"…." Was Gaara's silent response. He wore the standard uniform and had a red tattoo that was the kanji character for love. The tattoo was partially covered by his red hair and his jade green eyes were scary to look into.

* * *

**Sabakuno Gaara – **_The scariest dude in Konoha High. He's only been able to be friends with Lee, Naruto, and Tenten. Lee became his friend because he had somehow gained his trust and respect when the two sparred and Naruto because he made Gaara realize everyone needed at least one friend. Tenten trusted him since he was friends with Lee. The junior transferred from Suna High on the other side of Japan with his older brother and sister.

* * *

_

At a nearby table, "AWESOME!" Was Naruto's loud cry. Causing some to glare at their table. Naruto had spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes, his red tie was replaced by a orange one with ramen cups and his shirt partially tucked and untucked.

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto – **_The loudest person you'll ever meet. Has determination that no one can rival, a good sense of justice, and is infatuated with ramen. The junior is always looked down at because of his low grades and loudness. A promise-keeper, he swears he'll be the next president of Japan; just to prove to everyone that he can be serious and intelligent when the time calls. A member of the Soccer Team, he is the self-proclaimed "rival" of Uchiha Sasuke. A deep crush on Haruno Sakura, he seeks acknowledgement. He was adopted by Jiraiya, a famous rich porn novelist.

* * *

_

"Quiet Naruto!!" Kiba smacked him on the head, he had no alterations on his uniform; the shirt untucked. Underneath his black hoodie you could see a lump popping out. His brown hair was wild and spiky with matching brown eyes. Red streaks came from his eyes, running down his cheeks.

* * *

**Inuzaka Kiba – **_A dog-lover. The junior always carrys his dog, Akamaru; which is actually white despite its name. Like Naruto, he's pretty loud. The two are usually arguing over something stupid.

* * *

_

"Stop being troublesome, Naruto." Shikamaru lazily glanced at Naruto. His spiky brown hair pulled up into a tight ponytail that made him look like a pineapple. His black shirt was left untucked, claiming it was too much work to tuck in. His ears were pierced with silver loops.

* * *

**Nara**** Shikamaru** – _An unmotivated genius with an IQ of over 200. The shougi lover junior is always sleeping in class. The childhood friend of Chouji and Ino, he loves watching clouds. The strategist's favorite word is "troublesome."

* * *

_

"You can have a chip if you want, Naruto." Chouji offered. The boy had odd swirls on his cheeks.

* * *

**Akimichi Chouji – **_The fa-big boned junior is always carrying a bag of chips on him. Whenever he's called fat or someone takes the last chip, prepare to meet his wrath.

* * *

_

"No thanks, Chouji." Naruto denied the offer. As their table continued to make the most noise, a girl sitting in her corner watched them, smiling sadly.

* * *

**Hyuga Hinata – **_The shiest girl on the planet. She stutters, blushes, and plays with her fingers when she is nervous and runs away before anyone can offer her to sit with them or join their group of friends. The heiress to Hyuga Corporations, she's the daughter of Hyuga Hiashi and cousin of Neji. The Hyuga members all have the same pearly white eyes and dark hair. Hinata has indigo blue hair and has a younger sister.

* * *

_

A table on the other side of the cafeteria sneered at the loud group. "Ugh! They're so loud! It's annoying!" Ino growled. Her long platinum blond hair was rarely seen out of its high ponytail. Her sky blue eyes entranced most guys and her figure was like a models. She crossed her legs under the table.

* * *

**Yamanaka Ino – **_The heiress to Yamanaka Flowers and the daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi. A bit spoiled, snobby, and bratty, she was once friends with Chouji and Shikamaru before she met up with her groupie. She is also rivals with Haruno Sakura and team captain of the Cheerleading squad. The ultimate fan girl of Sasuke, she's the president of the Sasuke fan club. She has vast knowledge on plants and nature.

* * *

_

"Che, reminds me of you, Ino-pig!" Sakura glared. Her unusual pink hair and emerald green eyes combo made you wonder if it was all fake. Instead of black stockings she wore red ones and had her pink hair down to her waist.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura – **_The rival of Yamanaka Ino. Despite their rivalry, Sakura remains in the group, being a cheerleader also. She's smart and beautiful and is in love with medicine. Hoping to be a doctor one day, she's often seen going in and out of Tsunade-sama's office, who had a doctor's degree. Also a member of the Sasuke fan club, Ino and Sakura fight for Sasuke's attention. Her strength is legendary, much like Tsunade's, and can memorize things in a glance, her scores also come close to Shikamaru's.

* * *

_

"Don't start anything, Sakura. I don't feel like dealing with a headache." Temari commanded her sandy blond hair up in four ponytails and had navy blue eyes.

* * *

**Sabakuno Temari – **_A cheerleader herself after transferring from Suna, Temari has attitude and isn't afraid to show it. She doesn't take crap from anyone and will take care of anyone who dares to piss her off. The older sister of Gaara, Temari and her sibling don't share a close relationship.

* * *

_

"Hmph!" Both Sakura and Ino turned the other way, but upon sensing a familiar presence, both snapped their eyes opened.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!" They both cried out but glared at each other. The dark-haired boy ignored them, his onyx eyes not even glancing at them. His uniform shirt untucked and his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke – **_An orphan who had his family killed by his brother, Sasuke attracts a wide range of girls. A part of the "popular" group, he considers Neji as a rival and both dislike each other. He is considered as a genius for his grades and a cold-hearted jerk.

* * *

_

When he re-opened his eyes, onyx met lavender. Neji, the top of his class, had long coffee brown hair and pearly lavender eyes. His hair was tied at the end and his arms crossed over his chest. His shirt was also untucked.

* * *

**Hyuga Neji – **_Like Sasuke, he's a cold-hearted jerk who only gives "hn's" as answers. The top of his class, Neji's the cousin of Hinata and nephew of Hiashi. His parents were killed in a car-crash and Hiashi took him in. He also has a crowd of fan girls that could rival Sasuke's.

* * *

_

The two glared at each other before walking in opposite directions. Soon after lunch period, the bell ran and everyone headed to their classes.

* * *

--- Astronomy Room ---

"Alright class." Genma began, a toothpick hanging out at the side of his mouth. "Before we begin, I'd like to make an announcement." All students put all their attention on their teacher. "Tsunade-sama wants to try a little experiment. A random eight students will be picked from each and every junior class will be picked to live together for the rest of the year."

"WHAT!?" Tenten screeched. Great it was only the first day of her junior year and yet she was already miserable.

* * *

--- Gym Room ---

"YOSH! I SHALL BE PICKED! AND SOON SAKURA-SAN WILL RECOGNIZE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee cried and Gai cheered him on.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Soon, out of no where, a sunset back round appeared behind the two sobbing.

* * *

--- English Room ---

"You've got to be kidding me, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried.

Iruka sighed, "Please Naruto, it will only be a year."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned.

"Will we be able to bring food?" Chouji asked seriously.

Iruka nodded, "Yes Chouji, but I think that will be provided."

* * *

--- History Room ---

"But what if we're paired with some idiot or loser?" Sakura asked and she shuddered at thinking she would be picked along with Rock Lee.

"Oh well then." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, his attention not leaving his book.

"Why is Tsunade-sama doing this?" Ino inquired, she definitely did not want to be living in a house with some idiots.

Kakashi shrugged again, "She wants to see what will happen when she bunches up eight students in a house. Tsunade-sama is planning on building dorms for this school, but it all depends on how this experiment will turn out."

"WHAT?!" Ino yelled.

* * *

--- Chemistry Room ---

"You have to be kidding me." Kiba gaped, looking at Kurenai unbelievingly. Neji only glared at Kurenai and crossed his arms, Sasuke mimicking his stance.

Kurenai chuckled, "Well… Tsunade-sama will be announcing the lucky eight on the intercom before you all leave."

Kiba groaned, he didn't want to be stuck with any jackasses.

* * *

--- Near the End of the Day ---

When the announcement for the lucky, or unlucky to some, eight were soon to be announced, students filed into their homeroom class, some anxious and some excited.

"Ahem!" Tsunade's voice filled the school as she began her announcement. "The lucky eight who will be living together for a year are," Everyone tensed, waiting.

" Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru groaned, his head meeting his desk in a loud thump.

"Uzumaki Naruto." "WHAT!" Naruto nearly choked on his spit.

"Hyuga Hinata." Hinata blushed a deep red.

"Inuzaka Kiba." Kiba cursed under his breath for being stuck with the ramen lover Naruto for the rest of the year.

"Yamanaka Ino." A loud whine filled the halls and Sakura's evil laughter could be heard.

"Haruno Sakura." "NOO!!!" Sakura's doomed filled voice filled the school. "Yay! I'll be with Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered.

"Tenten." "Ugh!" Tenten furiously snapped her pencil in two.

"And Hyuga Neji." Everyone who sat around Neji scooted away from the glaring Hyuga.

"For the students who have just been announced, please report to my office. Thank You."

* * *

--- Tsunade's Office ---

"Well, aren't you all just a happy bunch?" Tsunade smiled. Four out of eight glared at her.

"Why? Why do we have to be your guinea pigs?" Ino whined, tugging at her hair.

"You all were the selected eight." Tsunade replied simply.

"How did you choose us exactly?" Tenten inquired, arms crossed.

"These." Tsunade opened her desk drawer and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Y-you chose eight people out of a deck of cards!" Sakura's mouth dropped, "But there are hundreds of students here!"

"Only 163 students in total for your grade." Tsunade shrugged.

"E-excuse me, Tsunade-sama, b-but w-why did you choose o-our grade l-level?" Hinata stuttered, playing with her fingers nervously.

"This." Tsunade held up four cards, each labeled with either, freshmen, sophomore, junior, or senior. Each of them, except for Neji, facefaulted.

"B-but that's only a deck of cards!" Naruto sputtered, pointing at the evil deck.

Tsunade waved her hand, "Enough chit-chat, we have to get down to business. I have a card game to catch with Jiraiya." She murmured the last part but everyone still heard it clearly. Naruto mumbled, "Stupid old hag." Tsunade glared at him.

Clearing her throat, she began, "Now, all eight of you will be sharing a house together. You'll all be given a salary of 1,000 dollars a month to pay off bills or to buy necessities." Before anyone could ask how the school managed to give them so much, she continued, "A friend of mine said this would be interesting and decided to give a helping hand. Now, you'll all be attending classes like normally, only you'll be living together. Are their any questions?"

"Where is this house?" Kiba asked.

"Ah, yes the address. Here." She gave them each a folder, "What would happen if we didn't do this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Then you'll all fail and repeat junior year." Tsunade smirked, "If that is all the questions you may leave." As they all walked out, they noticed that each of them received a key to the house, a thick rule book, permission form, and an address card. "Also! Don't damage the house! It's a friends! Return those permission forms tomorrow and there will be a moving truck outside of your house tomorrow!" Tsunade yelled to them. Tenten groaned, why did she have to be chosen?

* * *

--- Maito Household ---

"Yosh! Tenten, to celebrate this youthful day, we shall invite all the other teachers over to celebrate this grand announcement!" Gai gave her a nice guy pose while Lee sniffed.

"Tenten! I shall run 1,000 laps around Konoha as punishment for not being chosen as well!" Lee sniffed, and dramatically wiped tears away from his eyes. Tenten rolled her own, she did not want Kakashi over, for him and Gai would start having weird battles and the perverted teacher would just continue reading his stupid perverted book.

* * *

--- Hyuga Household ---

Hiashi read through the permission form carefully and the rule book before placing them on the table next to him. "Since your cousin will be accompanying you, I trust he will watch over you, Hinata." Hiashi side-glanced at Neji who gave a faint nod.

"Take all the things you will be needing." Hiashi swiftly signed his name on the line before returning both sheets to Neji and Hinata.

* * *

--- Yamanaka Household ---

Ino's eye twitched, "Dammit dad! I said I didn't like him! Stop trying to hook me up with your friend's sons!" She growled.

"Are you sure you don't like Shikaku's son, Ino-chan?" Inoichi grinned.

"YES! Now just sign the damn paper!"

"I see somebody's eager to live in the same house with a certain somebody." Inoichi handed the paper back to Ino who nearly ripped the paper out of his hands before stomping off.

* * *

--- Haruno Household ---

"WHAT? You'll be living with four boys?" Sakura's father yelled.

"Calm down dear, they're only boys." Her mother rolled her eyes.

"ONLY boys? What if they try to rape he-"

"I'm not gonna get raped daddy." Sakura sighed.

"You never know! You'll be all helpless and defenceless!"

"Here you go sweetie, I'll handle this." Sakura's mother returned the permission form to Sakura before she worked on her task of calming her father down.

* * *

--- After School ---

"Ok brats! You all have everything?" Tsunade inquired, looking up from her clip board to glance at the eight of them. A chorus of 'yes's' were heard. "This van will take you all to the house. Have fun." Tsunade grinned and shut the sliding door with a slam after they all boarded the van.


	2. Chicken

**dreaming.sapphire:** Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, or added this story for an alert. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chemical Reactions**

_Chicken_

* * *

"Wow! It's huge!" Ino gasped, her face pressed up against the window of the passengers seat. "I think we can all figure that out Ino-pig." Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino, her arms crossed. "Shut up forehead girl!" Ino glared. 

"How about you both shut the hell up." Tenten rolled her own eyes heavenwards.

"Alright kitties! Enjoy your stay here!" Their driver grinned, glancing at all of them through his rear-view mirror. They all ignored him, excluding sweet Hinata who murmured a soft thank you. The mansion they were living in was made of a light brown, going on red, brick with a red door that had a golden knocker and peep hole. Sasuke slipped his key into the key hole, opening the door. As soon as they all walked in, everyone, excluding Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata, gasped in awe. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and the dark wood was nicely varnished. The walls were a homey red with a bridal staircase on both sides of the room. Underneath the staircase was an opening to the living room that had cream carpeting, also having red walls. To the left of the room was the opening to the kitchen and the right had a bathroom.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm grabbing my room!" Naruto cried, hurrying up the carpeted stairs to get his room, Kiba, Sakura, and Ino following, while the rest didn't really care which room they got. It was soon settled that the boys rooms were to the left and the girls rooms to the right. At the end of the bed room hall, there were two doors that led to separate bathrooms.

* * *

Naruto's room had bright orange walls with a white carpet. An oak wood bed was pushed up against the wall, the blankets and pillows made up of shades of whites and oranges with ramen cups. Neji had plain lavender walls with a white carpet with matching sheets for the bed. Kiba had red walls with wooden flooring and red and smoky gray sheets while Shikamaru had olive green walls with a dull white carpet; his bed draped with gray and olive green sheets. Tenten's room had emerald green walls with wood flooring and a bed that had green and gold sheets. Sakura had pink walls with a white carpet and matching sheets, whereas Ino had purple walls. Hinata picked out the room with baby blue walls, a circular bed, and light gray, white, and blue bedding. 

"We're excused for the first week of school, but they'll be sending us our assignments." Sakura informed them after looking through her folder.

"You're not the only one that read the folder." Tenten pointed out. "Just in case." Sakura shrugged. "What's this?" Naruto squinted at the sheet of paper that was laminated and was set on top of the fireplace, where a flat screen TV hung above it. A coffee table was set in front of the fire place with a cozy red couch behind the coffee table and love seats on either side of the coffee table. Ino plucked the paper up from its place and read it, "It's a list of activities we're forced to do..."

"For the whole year blondie?" Tenten raised an eyebrow at the blond that she disliked so much. A vein popped up from her forehead, "No. Only for the first week, Tsunade-sama mails us the rest of the activities we're forced to do, it said so in our folders."

"Thought you read the folder, or were you just trying to cover up the fact that you can't read." Sakura commented, sitting with her arms crossed on the love seat across from Tenten. Tenten glared at her, "I assure you I can read. I may not have a forehead to match yours but I'm not stupid." Naruto backed away from the two, knowing better than to get in between two angry women. "You're just jealous." She huffed. "Of your skinny frame or the fact that you're flat chested?" Tenten hissed. Sakura gasped, no one, and I mean, _no one_ talked about the chest. Sakura may have been a little smaller than a full A, compared to Tenten's busty B or C cup, but she usually tried her best to ignore it.

"What. Did. You. Say." She growled out. Ino looked back and forth between the two, Hinata tried to calm the two, Kiba was making bets with Naruto, Shikamaru trying to ignore the noise, and Neji sat there impassively. "I'm telling you Tenten's going to win." Kiba argued.

"Hello? Have you _ever_ felt one of Sakura-chan's punches? It's like being hit with a bag of flour that was thrown by Hercules!"

"Well then, you obviously haven't been beaten up by Tenten. She's like a bulldozer!"

"P-please c-calm down... I-i'm sure w-we can s-settle this peacefully." Hinata stammered between the two glaring women.

"This is so troublesome..." Shikamaru groaned.

"Well you must be deaf. I said am I jealous of your skinny frame or the fact that you're flat chested?" Tenten repeated, the two leaned closer, already have gotten up from their seats. "At least I'm not a MAN!"

"I have more boobs than you do!"

"ARE YOU SURE IT ISN'T TISSUE?"

"MAYBE YOU USE TISSUE YOU WALL!"

"I'VE GOT MORE FAN BOYS!"

"MAYBE BECAUSE I'M NOT A SLUT!"

"WHORE!"

"BITCH!"

"HOOKER!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME FLAT-CHESTED WHORE!"

"FAKE BOOBED TRANSVESTITE!" At the same time, both Sakura and Tenten leapt at each other on top of the coffee table. The two threw out punches, ignoring the arguing of Naruto and Kiba.

"DOGGY BOY I'm telling YOU SAKURA-CHAN's going to WIN!"

"TENTEN IS PRACTICALLY HALF MAN!"

Ino looked at the two arguing, "HEY! DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOTS!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO!?"

"SOMETHING!"

"I THOUGHT GIRLS WERE SMARTER THAN BOYS!" Kiba smacked Naruto, "DON'T EVER ADMIT THAT IN FRONT OF A WOMAN!"

"HEY! DON'T SMACK ME!"

"CAN'T TAKE IT?"

"BRING IT ON DOG BOY!"

"I'LL BEAT YOUR FAT ASS TO THE GROUND!"

"HEY! I'M NOT DONE YELLING AT YOU TWO!"

"GO AND YELL AT YOUR FRIGGIN BOY FRIEND YOU PIG!" Naruto shouted, but stopped suddenly at the look on Ino's face. "U-um... E-er.. I didn't mean it!"

"NARUTO!"

SMACK

"C-can we a-all just g-get a-along?" Hinata murmured, watching the scene. "Che, how immature." Shikamaru commented.

"I don't see you doing anything about it." Neji said, arms crossed and eyes closed. "Neither are you. And you're the so-called prodigy." Neji opened one eye to look down at Shikamaru, "Are you questioning my title?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes yeah." Neji glared at him, both eyes now open, "I sometimes question your title of lazy genius also. The genius part of course."

"It goes with me. I'm a genius and I'm lazy. So naturally, I don't do anything to intervene in all this." Hinata watched the two fearfully. Unknown to all of them, the front door had opened and Tsunade had walked in on them to see if they had completed their first task. "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL OF THIS!?" Immediately everything stopped. Neji and Shikamaru stopped their quiet insult match, Naruto, Kiba, and Ino were caught up in pulling/biting/scratching at each other, Sakura paused at the moment of ripping Tenten's bun hairstyle and Tenten paused in mid-punch. Hinata merely stood in the middle of all this chaos innocently.

* * *

Tsunade glared at the teens, "You are all suppose to be living together for the rest of this year! Not KILL each other!" Tenten then looked at the principal, "Doesn't mean we can't hate each other." Tsunade directed her glare at her and Tenten shut up. "Did any of you bother looking at my activities list?" No one answered.

Tsunade sighed, "Alright, here's the first activity." She led the group out to the backyard. There was a large and fancy-shaped pool in the middle with a grill up against a fence with a large table nearby. "You are to all play CHICKEN!" She received blank looks. "Um... What?" Ino asked through the silence. "Chicken! You know you get on someone's shoulders and you try to push each other off?" Groans were heard. "Now! The pairings will be boy-girl! So! Neji you're up with Tenten, Sakura - Naruto, Ino you have Shikamaru, and Kiba you get sweet little Hinata. And don't try to get out of it! We have cameras all over the place just in case hormones get out of control or you disobey us." Everyone snorted at the hormone control comment. "Now put on your cute little swim suits and play chicken!" She then leaved through the gate by the fence.

"Soooo... I CALL SAKURA-CHAN!" Bop.

"Idiot, she paired us up. Were you listening?" Sakura glared. Naruto rubbed his bruise, "Only up to the part where we have to have boy-girl partners." Sakura sighed, "Idiot."

* * *

"Alright... So who wants to go in first?" Kiba looked into the pool that was a clear crystal, a diving board on one end and a net in the middle that they had set up. He wore smoky gray swimming trunks with a red printed paw on the front corner. No one said anything. "Um... I will?" Naruto climbed in, yelping at the feel of the cool water against his skin. He had on orange swimming trunks with a ramen cup on the corner. "Okay, that's means forehead goes in next."

"Why me?" Sakura glared at Ino. Tenten looked at the rosette, "Because your partner went in so you have to go in next." Ino had on a light blue string bikini while Sakura had a pink one. Tenten wore instead a dark green tankini that had a halter top and boy shorts. She sighed once again, boy she was doing that a lot wasn't she? Climbing in she reluctantly got on Naruto's shoulders who was grinning. "I-I guess I'll go in next..." Hinata mumbled and slid into the pool in her lilac one piece. Kiba then jumped in, splashing every one. "Will you watch it!" Ino growled, "What's the point in wearing a bikini if you aren't going to get wet?" Tenten remarked, "To catch all the boys maybe?" Ino growled. Shikamaru sighed at the two, "Not now." He wore a pair of olive green swimming trunks with a white cloud in the bottom corner and Neji wore a pair of black ones with a white stripe on the sides.

After everyone got in and were set to play, they each looked at each other. "So then... War?" Once the words were spoken the girls lashed out at each other, well excluding Hinata who was merely off to the side. "Come on Hinata! The other guys'll win if we don't get in there!" He encouraged, not telling her about the bet they had all made earlier.

_Flashback_

"I say we make a bet!" Naruto grinned, "Oh please." Kiba rolled his eyes, "What? Afraid you'll lose?" Naruto taunted, "No, afraid that I'll leave you crying on the floor after you lose." Kiba smirked. "Fine, winner has the loser as slaves!" "Will you all grow up." Neji demanded rather than inquired with a roll of his eyes. They waved him off, "He's just scared of competition."

"Excuse me?" Neji raised an eyebrow, arms crossed. "You heard me! You're afraid to lose! You're afraid that the girls will think you're a little wuss once you lose the bet!" Naruto challenged, looking up at Neji, inwardly praying the Hyuga would fall for the bait and not beat him up. "Che, this is pathetic. Fine." Neji accepted. Shikamaru looked at him, bewildered. Neji actually fell for it? Shikamaru shook his head. "Alright. Deal." Then they all turned to Shikamaru who looked away, "Don't start anything troublesome."

"Come on _Shika-chan_! It's only a small bet!!" Kiba began slyly, sitting next to Shikamaru on the couch. "Get away, are you homo?"

"Are you homo_phobic_?" Naruto joined Kiba on the couch, only he was on the other side of Shikamaru. Neji just walked away and changed. "Yes, I am. Very. I tend to barf in someones face at the mention of it." Shikamaru lied, staring up at the ceiling. "Come on! If you win, you'll have THREE servants!" Shikamaru contemplated this. After all, Kiba and Naruto were both very annoying and the girls, excluding Ino, left him alone. "Che, fine." Kiba and Naruto high-fived each other.

_End Flashback_

"You're going down pig!" Sakura vowed, kicking Naruto painfully in the back so that he would move forward. "Bring it on forehead!" Ino scowled, pulling on Shikamaru's hair. Tenten looked down at Neji's beautiful soft and silky hair, he looked straight in to her eyes, "Don't. Even. Think about it." Tenten grinned, grabbing two handfuls of hair she tugged at them and he growled before walking forward. "Alright bring it on you hookers."

* * *

I have nothing against homos just so you know. And don't mind the insults between Tenten-Ino-Sakura, because I love all three of them . XD Anyways, please review and tell me if I still have your interests. Also, constructive criticism is very much welcome. :) I hope you all enjoy this.

_-dreaming.sapphire-_


	3. Scavenger Hunts

**dreaming.sapphire: **Thank you so much for all those that reviewed the second chapter. :) I hope I don't disappoint you with the upcoming chapters. Leave me your thoughts!

**-. ages .-**

Main Characters: 16; Juniors

**-.ds.-**

**-. ****Chemical Reactions**** .-**

_Scavenger Hunts_

**-.ds.-**

Each of them walked back into the mansion grumpily, soaked wet still with a towel draped over their shoulders or around their bodies. Only two walked in beaming. Or at least, one. "T-that was v-very well p-played, e-everyone." Hinata complimented quietly, jamming her fingers together nervously. The girls, who were all rather competitive, glared at her. Kiba let out a loud and boisterous laugh, "Hahah! They all sucked Hinata-chan! I don't know what you're talking about!" Neji and Naruto glared at him, but he shooed them off. "Well then, I guess that means you guys are my slaves for, how long did we say again?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Two weeks." Neji ground out and Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome."

"Ahh! That's right." Meanwhile, the three girls, excluding Hinata, were glaring daggers at their "partners". "You." Ino began.

"Made." Sakura continued.

"A." Tenten ground out.

"BET ON US!?" They all shouted out in unison, but Hinata just stared at them. The boys winced, excluding Neji who was too cool for that. "Che, don't get your panties in a twist." Kiba crossed his arms.

"Listen dog-boy! I will pound you to the ground! Since Hinata seems much too sweet to do that!" Tenten growled, stomping towards him. "Hey! Go to your boyfriend! He's your partner, not me!" Kiba held his hands up in surrender. "He is NOT my boyfriend. And I'll deal with him after I deal with you!"

"Hahah! What a loser!" Naruto laughed, Sakura grabbed him by the ear, "I will kill you later." "EEP!"

"You lazy bastard! You deserve this! Maybe after this you won't be so lazy!!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru rubbed his ear, "Troublesome woman. The bet only included me, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba. You girls have nothing to do with it." All four women immediately brightened, "Well then," Sakura started.

"That's a whole different story. Have fun being slaves guys." Tenten then walked out to the mini-gym room they had, Hinata to the kitchen, Sakura to the library, and Ino to the garden.

"Girls." Shikamaru rolled his eyes with Kiba, Neji grunted in agreement, and Naruto crossed his arms.

**-. **_Flash Back_ **.-**

Hinata shut her eyes tightly and held her arms out, Kiba charging into the chaos in the pool. She pushed and shoved with all her might without looking to see who it was. Multiple splashes and two shrieks with one yelp were heard. Bravely opening her eyes she was shocked to find Tenten, Ino, and Sakura submerged. Neji glared at her and Kiba before he crossed his arms. Naruto groaning in dismay and Shikamaru sighing for the umpteenth time.

"Shit." Naruto cursed. Tenten suddenly popped up above the water, her hair buns a little floppy and soaked wet. "Thanks for helping!" She glared at Neji who shrugged it off.

"WOO HOO!! We win! Yes!" Kiba whooped for joy, jumping around with a surprised Hinata on his shoulders still. "A-ano… Sorry…" She said meekly.

**-.**_ End Flash Back_ **.-**

A few hours later, Kiba had his three slaves working like dogs, Tsunade reappeared; although surprised to see Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru pampering Kiba. Neji and Naruto were waving fans to create gentle winds in Kiba's direction as Shikamaru changed the channel on the TV and threw grapes into the dog-lover's mouth.

She shrugged it off, at least they weren't fighting. "Alright brats! Get down here!" Soon everyone was gathered in the living room. "Your next task is to play a little scavenger hunt!" Everyone looked at her ridiculously, "Do we look like kindergarteners to you?" Naruto grumbled, arms crossed. "You act like them." Tsunade remarked before she cleared her throat, "Anyways! You'll all split into two groups, four in each, and you are all to get along, understood? That means no killing each other." Tsunade glared. They each looked away or crossed their arms, Hinata playing with her fingers.

"Ok, now here's the group. Group 1 will be made up of Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata." Tenten, Sakura, and Ino's mouths dropped, "WHAT!? With the hookers/Forehead/Ino-pig!?" They each shouted out. Tsunade rubbed her temples and exhaled, "Yes and no complaints. Group 2 consists of the boys. Also, the items may only be found in the school." The boys glared at each other.

"Now! The objective is to collect each of the items faster than the other team and the key is team work. Here's the list." Sakura scanned the paper over, "Strand of youth? What the hell is that?"

"Kakashi's/Anko's Icha Icha Paradies book? We'll get murdered for that!" Tenten exclaimed. Tsunade grinned, "It's all about tactics, deception, and team work remember that! I'll be waiting here and whoever comes back first wins."

**-. ds .-**

"Okay, first thing on the list." Sakura cleared her throat, "Gai or Lee's weights." Tenten smirked, "Well that's easy. We should go for Lee."

"What? Why?" Ino inquired. Tenten looked at her with an annoyed expression, "Practically every one knows he has a crush on Sakura, and plus he's my brother." Sakura laughed, "You're siblings with that freak?" Tenten glared, "He's my brother. Don't call him a freak, especially with that forehead." Sakura silenced and glared at the brunette. Hinata coughed lightly, "W-well, Tenten-san is right, Lee-san does have a crush o-on Sa-Sakura-san." Tenten looked at her, "Drop the san, it's annoying." Hinata nodded.

"Well then let's go!" Ino said enthusiastically.

**-. ds .-**

"Ok! We have to get fuzzy brow's weights!" Naruto announced cheerfully. "That idiot wear's weights?" Kiba queried, "Duh! Just like Gai-sensei."

"We can get Gai's also if we want." Shikamaru pointed out, "Yeah yeah, but Lee is a little less freakier." Naruto waved off. Neji snorted at the comment, "Is that possible?"

"Alright alright! To the school!" Naruto pointed in the direction he thought the school was idiotically. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Idiot." The other three headed in the opposite direction, Naruto blinked before he chased after them. "Wait for me!!"

**-. ds .-**

"SAKURA-CHAN! HAVE YOU FINALLY REALIZED OUR FATED LOVE TOGETHER AND COME TO SEEK OUT M-"

BAM!

"Lee, Sakura just wants to ask you something." Tenten growled, her upraised hand fisted.

"Ahh, and what does the beautiful blossom of youth request?" Lee queried, grinning brilliantly to the point that they all had to squint at the brightness of his Colgate-worthy teeth.

"U-um… Ano…" Sakura began. "Just get on with it forehead." Ino ordered. Sakura glared at her, "C-can I have your weights Lee?" Sakura inquired. Lee's eyebrows bunched up together, making Ino shudder at the sight of them, in confusion. "What for dear flower?"

"U-uh…" Sakura stammered and Tenten decided to intervene. "It's so that she can remember your youthful flaming love for her Lee-chan." Sakura's eyes twitched and Tenten sadistically enjoyed the glowing expression on her brother's face.

"OH DEAR FLOWER! OF COURSE YOU MAY HAVE THEM! I HAVE PLENTY MORE AT HOME!" Lee ripped off his weights in a flash, Sakura on the ground from trying to support the weight of his weights.

"Wh-what… The… Hell?" She ground out. Ino snickered and Hinata tried to take one but ended up tripping. Tenten dragged one weight behind her with some difficulty, already used to the weight of it; she helped Lee put on his weights often.

"Let's go girlies." Tenten grinned.

**-. ds .-**

"I'm afraid my dear students… That I cannot allow you the honor of holding my weights." Gai said gravely and they all sweat dropped. "WHAT!? COME ON! They're only st-" Shikamaru clamped a hand firmly over Naruto's mouth.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

"Come on Gai-sensei!! Just let us have 'em for a day!" Gai sternly gave them the same answer.

"B-but!" The sounds of ringing bells had students filing in to the once-empty gym. "Ah! I'm sorry youthful students, but I have another class to attend to."

"WHAT!!!" Naruto yelled out.

**-. ds .-**

"Okay… Next on the list blondie?" Tenten inquired, twirling a thin and deadly needle in her agile fingers. Ino inched away from the needle before replying, "A cancer stick."

"C-cancer stick?" Hinata furrowed her brows in confusion. "W-what teacher would h-have a c-cancer stick?"

"Good question." Sakura rubbed her chin in thought.

**-. ds .-**

"Okay! Icha Icha paradise!" Naruto announced, "That's at the bottom of the list." Kiba pointed out, "Yeah, but I want to get the hardest over and done with!"

"I say we go for Anko-sensei." Kiba declared. "Why her? She freaks me out as much as our lab-teacher." Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"We have a better chance at getting the book from her than Kakashi-sensei. You don't always see her reading it like Kakashi." Shikamaru said. Neji raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't aware she read Icha Icha Paradise until Tsunade-sama told us."

"Neither did I." Naruto agreed.

"Let's just ask." Kiba shrugged, "Whatever comes, comes!"

**-. ds .-**

"PLEASE ANKO-SENSEI!!!!!!!" Naruto begged on his knees with Kiba. "What the hell do you brats want with my book anyways? Jiraiya-sama signed that for me!" Anko glared.

"That perverted bastard…" Naruto grumbled, "Hey, Jiraiya-sama's a god for making that book." Anko said to Naruto who crossed his arms.

"The God of Perverts." Kiba mumbled. "Just give us the book! I'm sure Naruto can get Jiraiya to sign another copy of that book for you."

"Ah ah ah! This is a limited edition!" Anko wagged her finger in front of them.

"Che! Ero-sennin has plenty of those at home! He likes keeping copies of his 'works of art'." Naruto snorted. "Really?" Anko raised a brow in interest.

"You give us the book and we'll give you another limited edition Icha Icha Paradise book with Jiraiya's signature and you'll be able to meet him also." Neji bargained.

"If you can all get a book like that so easily, why mine?" She inquired suspiciously. "Because we need yours!!" Naruto whined.

"What do you need it for?"

"…"

Cough

Cough

"We want to try out the positions on some girls we're interested in." All heads whipped over to Shikamaru who had been quite silent. Before Naruto could let out an indignant protest, Kiba and Neji clamped hands over Naruto's mouth while they hesitantly nodded to Shikamaru's statement.

"Ohohoho, is that so? Never knew the Hyuga was interested in women and from the signs that blonde's giving off it seems like to me you all have different intentions." She grinned in a Cheshire cat way, staring down at them. Neji gave her a glare that if looks could kill she would have been 6 feet under.

"Naruto's just upset that we forbade him from looking at the book after he saw Make-Out Tactics and got too horny." Naruto fought against Neji violently as Shikamaru continued, "We had to tie him to his bed." Anko grinned sadistically at the newly revealed blackmail material. "Alright then, here ya go. But instead of another limited edition of Icha Icha paradise, I want a limited edition of Make-Out Tactics with Jiraiya's personal signature." Anko winked at Naruto, "Don't be afraid to be perverted." Naruto glared at her from behind Neji's and Kiba's hands.

**-. ds .-**

"A-are they m-m-m-" Poor Hinata could not get out the words as she stared at the two teachers in horror. "Yes Hinata, they're making out." Ino confirmed as they watched from behind a corner, Asuma and Kurenai only 15 feet away from them.

"How're we going to get the cigarettes from his back pocket?" Sakura asked, observing the two with a blush as Tenten fanned an unconscious-Hinata. "They seem pretty distracted to me." Tenten commented. "So I guess we just swipe them?" They nodded and Tenten carefully plucked them out from Asuma's back pocket but froze when a familiar voice broke the two that were once in a heated make-out session interrupted.

"Oi, Asuma, I'm not sure if it's just me but it seems to me someone's robbing you of your beloved cigarettes." The three out of the four girls cursed at Kakashi inwardly.

"Eh? What do you brats want?" Asuma tried his best to make it seem as though he and Kurenai had not just been in a lip-lock.

"U-uh… Good question. He he he." Ino laughed nervously.

**-. ds .-**

Sorry for the long wait. :) I hope you all enjoyed it. Pairings **will not** be revealed as of yet. I've been busy with school and all and just finished up this chapter. XP I'll try my best to update but I can't promise anything. Leave a review please and I'll type faster, but no reviews… Well then that's a different story. XD Review!!

**-. dreaming.sapphire .-**

**TBC**


End file.
